Recuerdos
by sanae-82
Summary: Sakura comenzará la universidad, tendrá nuevos amigos y quizás algo mas...
1. Empieza una nueva etapa

Los personajes son de CCS y le pertenecen a CLAMP. Este es mi primer fic (más bien nuestro lo estoy escribiendo con otros dos amigos). Por el momento no hemos decidido ponerle magia así que por favor mándenos sus comentarios y opiniones, nos gustaría saberlos.

FLASH BACK

Era un día como cualquier otro en Tomoeda, una muchacha de 18 años, cabellos castaños que le daban al hombro, con unos mechones coquetos al frente y unos ojos verdes hermosos que a pesar de su edad aún destellaban inocencia caminaba muy contenta.

Ella iba irradiando alegría pues ese día iba a empezar a estudiar en la universidad. Se había quedado en el turno vespertino puesto que, como siempre la Probabilidad y Estadística se le dificultaba y le había costado trabajo sacar la materia de la preparatoria y para cuando le dieron un papel que comprobaba que no debía la materia; los lugares en el turno matutino se habían acabado.

Ella estaba muy contenta con el hecho; porque siempre se le había dificultado levantarse temprano. El único problema es que salía a las 10. Claro que eso en cierta forma la beneficiaba porque su padre había decidido comprarle un carro. Pero eso sucedería dentro de un mes así que tenía conformarse por el momento aunque eso significaba una hora de recorrido.

Llegó a la escuela a las 3:45 era temprano sus clases comenzaban a las 4:00; era tiempo suficiente para copiar el horario y buscar su salón, y cual sería su sorpresa al descubrir que por ser de los últimos en inscribirse habían tenido que abrir un grupo más y por ende los habían mandado a un auditorio en la planta baja (lo cual no era malo del todo jeje había televisión ).

Casi no había nadie en el salón; pero como alguién detrás de ella se aclaró la garganta ella entendió que debía sentarse. Una muchacha como de unos 27 años les dijo que los cursos de inducción habían terminado así que a ellos no les tocaría uno pero que posteriormente cuando encontrara más alumnos les traería folletos con información de la escuela, se despidió y se fue.

Bueno ahora si podría observar con atención a sus nuevos compañeros y se dio cuenta que había un grupo de 3 chicas conversando "que raro no sabía que habría tantas se supone que en el turno de la tarde somos pocas sobre todo considerando que en este tipo de carreras vienen más hombres que mujeres".

Pero dejó sus pensamientos ella ya quería tener nuevos amigos. Entonces una de las chicas se fijó en ella y le preguntó -¿Cómo te llamas?- Y la chica respondió con una gran sonrisa -Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto-

-Yo soy Maya Cheng y ellas son Aome y Nabiki-

-Mucho gusto - dijo Sakura.

Empezaron a charlar cuando llegó una muchacha algo tímida, Sakura no tardó en preguntarle su nombre y ella respondió -Me llamo Karina-.

Después de mucho rato de charla Karina preguntó que si alguién la acompañaba al baño como ninguna de las otras 3 contestó es más parecía que la habían ignorado Sakura decidió ir con ella.

Cuando regresaron ya las tres chicas se habían ido; Sakura y Karina se echaron a reir y Sakura le pregunto -¿Amigas?- La otra dijo -Amigas- y se estrecharon la mano.

Ya eran las 5 y ya le hablaban a un grupo de chavos y a Sakura se le ocurrió que jugaran Basquetbol pues, según dijo después sería muy difícil y todos accedieron, hasta algunos chicos que aún no conocían.

Se repartieron los equipos y Sakura notó a un muchacho de cabello café todo alborotado pero no pudo poner mucha atención puesto que el partido había comenzado.

Sakura jugaba en la posición de poste y trató que el muchacho de cabello rebelde no encestará pero no lo pudo evitar, después del salto que habían dado quedaron uno frente al otro y el le sonrió tenía unos ojos color ambar y la más hermosa sonrisa que ella había visto.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

- Sakura reacciona!!!-

-Lo siento Iori- dijo ella-De seguro estabas pensando en Shaoran-le dijo Iori. Sakura no contestó pero se había sonrojado.

Iori solo le dijo -Apresurate a manejar llegaremos tarde el primer día y si nos toca el profesor Loaiza a la primera que es lo más seguro con la mala suerte que tenemos no podremos entrar a su clase-

Por poco lo olvidaba ese día empezaba el 7o. semestre de su carrera y como siempre cada vez que empezaba un ciclo recordaba el día que lo conoció; si al amor de su vida Shaoran.

Llegaron a la escuela Sakura pensó "Nada ha cambiado desde que lo conoc"

-Rápido Sakura- las dos chicas echaron a correr hacia donde estaban los horarios.

CONTINUARÁ...

Esperamos les haya gustado no olviden opinar please.


	2. Cuando comenzaron los problemas

Los personajes son de CCS y le pertenecen a CLAMP. Espero que les guste, se aceptan opiniones.

**¿Cuándo comenzaron los problemas?**

Iori y Sakura fueron hacia los horarios y ahí se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

-Sakura, Iori ¿Cómo están?-

-Hola Caín- (que obvia no :D)

-¿Vienen a ver sus horarios?-

-Si, Oh no!- exclamó Sakura.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Iori.

-Loaiza, y ya son 4:30 ...- Iori le dio un golpe para que no continuara.

-Con mayor razón debemos darnos prisa-

Las muchachas se fueron y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería.

-¿Por qué me pegaste?- preguntó Sakura un tanto molesta.

-No, nos va a dejar pasar; pero no creo que quieras pasar 1 hora y media con Caín ¿o sí?-

-Tienes razón-

Al llegar a la cafetería:

-¿Por qué esta cerrado?- dijo Iori.

-La cerraron hasta nuevo aviso- dijo la voz de un joven.

-Mamoru!!- gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. (Lo siento me gusta : D).

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Iori.

-Muy bien chicas pero ahora debo irme nos veremos después-

-Ok-

-Sentémonos en el pasto; además tengo sueño- dijo Iori.

Se acostaron en el pasto, Sakura al notar que Iori se había quedado dormida, no pudo evitar que la invadiera la nostalgia. Si, y todo porque habían cerrado la cafetería, todo porque ahí había muchos recuerdos de Shaoran.

FLASH BACK

Llevaban ya unos días de clases en el que era el primer semestre de su carrera. Sakura y Karina se habían hecho grandes amigas. Sakura no había logrado ver al muchacho de ojos color ámbar, ya que el chico siempre desaparecía en los descansos. Sakura estaba muy contenta a excepción de que por lo regular cuando Sakura decía que un chico estaba guapo Karina se lo ligaba pero en opinión de Sakura esto no tenía importancia así que se podría decir que se estaban volviendo mejores amigas; además de que Karina decía que Shaoran no le gustaba en lo más mínimo (je je : D).

Resulto que en una materia debían exponer con ropa formal cosa que le era insoportable a Shaoran así que decidió ir acostumbrándose a arreglarse (:D), Sakura ese día llegó temprano y lo vio, se asombró de que el viniera así; pero más le sorprendió que le volviera a sonreír, porque según su memoria aparte del partido de basket ella siempre veía muy serio (quizás amargado) a Shaoran.

Sakura por lo alegre que es no dudó en sonreírle y decirle.

-Que guapo vienes hoy ¿Con quién es la cita?- Alo mejor se había pasado la mano porque ni siquiera se hablaban pero ya lo había dicho.

-Gra ...gracias- dijo Shaoran. –Pero no tengo ninguna cita, solo quiero empezar a acostumbrarme para cuando me toque exponer- El pobrecito estaba completamente rojo.

A Sakura le dio gusto que no se molestara así que decidió seguir tratándolo así.

Con el tiempo Sakura y Shaoran se hicieron grandes amigos; aunque para todos los demás no pasa desapercibido helecho de que pudiera haber una atracción.

Y bueno como en todos lados hay fiestas, pues gracias a los amigos de Shaoran se enteraron de una (sus amigos que tenía el de su vieja escuela y que estaban en otro salón; por eso Shaoran desaparecía en los descansos). Ahora Shaoran pasaba más tiempo en su salón y poco a poco se iba abriendo a la oportunidad de tener amigos.

-Va a haber una fiesta esta viernes ¿vamos no?- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura y Karina lo miraron un poco extraño pero, considerando que no tenían muchas distracciones, las dos sonrieron y exclamaron –Claro-.

Llegó el día de la fiesta pero como las dos chicas no habían terminado su tarea pues estaban apuradísimas para poder irse sin remordimientos; además Shaoran no había llegado.

Después de un rato llegó el chico oliendo algo a alcohol, "sus amigos" pensaron las chicas; y es que la verdad que aunque habían oído que eran muy inteligentes, sabían que ellos influenciaban mucho a Shaoran en ese aspecto.

Decidieron irse con el; las chicas iban de falda la de Sakura era más corta y negra y la de Karina gris. El ambiente era un poco extraño por lo menos para Sakura que no estaba acostumbrada a convivir con puros chavos a los que les gustaba fumar y tomar en exceso.

Shaoran se sentó con ella a contarle de su vida y ella hizo lo propio; fue como si solo existieran ellos dos y cuando se encontraban perdidos en sus miradas una muchacha jaló a Shaoran.

-Vamos a bailar-

La muchacha en cuestión no lo soltó lo que quedó de la fiesta así que ya no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando con el.

De regreso Shaoran las acompañó por sus cosas y fue cuando les dijo que se acercaba su cumpleaños (NOTA: voy a jugar con las fechas de cumpleaños para que poder lleva a cabo varias cosas que tengo en mente).

-¿Les gustaría venir?, Solo pienso invitar a mis amigos-

Esto era halagador o sea que eran sus amigas; era fabuloso.

-Claro- dijeron ellas-

En el transcurso de la semana Shaoran empezó a portarse un poco diferente con Sakura, en ocasiones se le pasaba tanto la mano que la hacía llorar; claro que Sakura no permitía que se diera cuenta.

Desafortunadamente el siguiente viernes la hizo llorar y ella se salió del salón para que no la viera nadie; pero la vio una profesora que la estimaba bastante y como todo Edmundo sabía a que se debía (es que son muy obvios : D).

-Tienes que decirle lo que piensas-dijo la profesora

-¿?-

-Karina hazme el favor de llamar a Shaoran-

-Si – dijo Karina.

Salió Shaoran del salón y la maestra dijo –Sakura tiene algo que decirte-

CONTINUAR

Se que nos van a matar pero no se preocupen ya tenemos el capítulo siguiente; solo que por favor dennos sus opiniones. Antes de que se me olvide muchas gracias por sus reviews a Naru Urashima y Ciliegia y, si vamos a actualizar pronto, pero por eso necesitamos saber su opinión para saber si está siendo aceptado nuestro fic. Se despiden sanae, sana y cometín.


	3. No debes confiar tanto en las personas

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

crystal-dono, también lamentamos que no haya llegado la anterior, lo bueno es que si llegó está. ojalá nos sigas apoyando y muchas gracias.

Black7, ya hemos tomado en cuenta tu comentarios y perdona si este capítulo no tiene tantos detalles pero ya estamos tranajando en ello. Si tienes alguna pregunta (es que todavía estamos muy verdes en esto) no dudes en hacerla y te la contestaremos, puedes escribir a h2rdg(arroba)hotmail(punto)com.

bueno ahora si comenzamos

cometín: ya era hora creí que ibas a escribir una carta

sanae: que!!!!

cometín: jeje

sanae: deja que te alcance

sana: ahora si comenzamos jeje

**No confíes tanto en las personas**

-Karina hazme el favor de llamar a Shaoran-

-Si – dijo Karina.

Salió Shaoran del salón y la maestra dijo –Sakura tiene algo que decirte-

Shaoran miró algo extrañado a Sakura; ella estaba apenada, no sabía ni que decir, pero no tuvo tiempo de opinar. Ahora estaba en una situación de la cual no podía safarse.

-Déjalos solos Karina-

-Si- Karina entró en el salón y la maestra dijo –Bueno, luego nos vemos-.

Dicho esto, los dejo solos; Shaoran al ver que Sakura no decía nada le dijo –Sígueme-

Sakura lo siguió hasta la parte de atrás del edificio, donde se encontraban unas bancas y atrás de ellas un hermoso césped que siempre estaba en buenas condiciones. Se sentaron en una de esas bancas de piedra.

El la miró a los ojos y le dijo -¿Qué ocurre, qué es lo que querías decirme?-

Sakura estaba bastante apenada ¿Cómo decirle qué el siempre era demasiado pesado con ella?

-Es que creo que tú te pasas conmigo, eres demasiado pesado y creo que eso lo haces porque te aprovechas de que sabes que tú a mi me gustas- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro "Ay, no solo le iba a decir que es muy manchado conmigo ¿Cómo lo arreglo?".

Sakura miraba fascinada el piso como si este le fuera ayudar y sacar de semejante aprieto.

Shaoran un tanto apenado no sabía que decirle, pero al ver que su amiga estaba más apenada que el y viendo al piso sonrió, le levantó la cabeza con una mano y le dijo –No es que me aproveche y... - "Cómo le digo que ni siquiera lo sospechaba, ¿Qué le digo?"

-Bueno yo creo que tú piensas eso por que me llevo contigo más que con cualquier otra chica; ya que tú eres la que... considero mi amiga, más que a nadie de aquí y prometo ya no pasarme tanto-

-Está bien- dijo ella aunque "Por que no dijo nada de lo que le acabo de confesar ¿Será que no me oyó? Pero entonces porque me dijo que no es que se aprovechara."

Sakura estaba haciendo caras muy extrañas.

-¿Qué pasa Saku?-

-Nada, es que ahora que lo pienso no crees que ya nos tardamos bastante y bueno ya sabes como son de molones los del salón-

Shaoran rió –Tienes razón ¿vamos?- "Que alivio no preguntó que pensaba yo de lo que me dijo, ¿Pero porqué no le dije nada? Ay soy un tonto ahora sí que la regué no voy a poder hablar así con ella de nuevo".

Entraron al salón, el profesor no había llegado y sus amigos los vieron raro pero decidieron no preguntarles nada pues no necesitaban hacerlo, salvo Karina que pues ya saben tenía que enterarse del chisme; pero era demasiado obvio que algo había pasado porque antes cuando se volteaban a ver uno escondía la mirada apenado y ahora los dos se miraban como si fueran cómplices en algo y no dejaban de sonreírse uno a otro.

Después de que Sakura le contó todo –Es un tonto, mira que tu diciéndole que te gusta y el no dijo nada- dijo un poco molesta –Lo sé Karina pero, a lo mejor ni siquiera le gusto-.

Decidieron dejar el tema a un lado e irse a jugar con sus amigos. Karina estaba molesta ya que se había peleado con Scary su "novio" (es que el tenía novia y ella lo sabía).

Llegó el lunes 12 de noviembre y en la última clase las dos chicas se sentaron en la parte de atrás en la penúltima fila, atrás de ellas estaba Ryu, Scary y Ken.

Era la última exposición del semestre en esa materia pero nadie ponía atención, ni la maestra Aika que estaba bromeando con los tres chicos y Sakura. Karina no estaba muy contenta con el hecho de que Sakura si le hablara a Scary; así que hizo como si se sintiera mal y le pidió permiso a la profesora de salir al baño.

Cuando la clase estaba por terminar regreso Karina solo para recoger sus cosas y salir con los demás, esto le extraño a Sakura pero no podía seguirla porque todavía seguía platicando con los otros.

-Lamento que tu amiga se enoje contigo por que me hablas- dijo Scary.

-No te preocupes, ella debe entender que ustedes son los que están peleados no yo-

-Segura-

-Si, segura-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio los 4 y ahí vio Sakura algo que le dio un golpe en el estomago-

Era Karina que abrazaba a Shaoran y no como se abraza a un amigo precisamente.

-No deberías confiar tanto en las personas- dijo la profesora

-Si, ya se que es tu amiga, pero una amiga no hace eso solo porque tu le hablas a alguien con quién ella esta peleada-

-Gracias por el consejo- dijo Sakura

Sakura llegó donde estaban sus amigo y le preguntó a Karina -¿Nos vamos?-

-Si- dijo ella y se despidieron de sus amigos.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Creo que deberíamos ir a clase ¿no?- dijo Iori.

-Tienes razón, además nos toca con Aika y a ella le gusta la puntualidad-

-Es verdad ¿a ti ya te dio clase no? ¿No fue ella la que te advirtió sobre Karina?-

-Si, mejor ya vámonos-

Sakura no quería recordar más, y menos que su profesora tenía razón y además que Aika también era culpable de todos los sucesos que ocurrieron el martes 13.

Llegaron al salón y saludaron a sus amigos no eran los mismos con los que había empezado a estudiar; unos ya no estaban porque se habían quedado atrás es decir que cursaban otros semestres, otros se habían cambiado de turno. Y ahí estaban Karina con su novio Taro al que todos apreciaban mucho; también estaban Shin y Miroku todos era sus amigos desde que empezó la universidad.

Los saludo a todos; Sakura no podía odiar a Karina y menos después de que le había pedido perdón sinceramente.

Ahora el problema consistía en volver a ver seguido a Aika y en si al verla la podría tratar normal; no le guardaba rencor pero de algo estaba segura no dejaría que volviera a interferir en su vida, aunque esto era difícil puesto que Sakura la apreciaba bastante.

En el salón también se encontraban Ryu y Ken; y se veían y seguían siendo igual de desgorrosos. Y también estaba Rei, una muchacha de ojos color miel, tez blanca y en pocas palabras todo lo que un chico pudiera desear.

Como siempre al verla a Ryu se le cayó la baba (-). Iori y Sakura no pudieron aguantar la risa al verlo y pues no era para menos si Ryu quería andar con ella desde que iban en 4o. y pues el seguía babeando por ella y pues hasta la fecha nada pasaba.

Llegó Aika a dar clase y todos se sentaron, ella les dijo como iban a trabajar y claro fue notorio para todos que Sakura era su consentida ya que, la trató muy bien y aparte cuando Sakura al estar distraída preguntó que había dicho, la profesora no se molestó; por el contrario le repitió todo con una gran sonrisa.

Quizás para muchos eso sería algo bueno pero para Sakura era todo un dilema; ya que no sabía ni que decir.

Como Aika llevaba prisa terminó rápido la clase y así se quedaron solos todos. Como era curiosa la vida. Sakura antes se la pasaba todo el tiempo con su amigo y ahora todo era tan distinto; y no es que se quejara pero le daba nostalgia, al menos ahora su gran amiga Iori y ella se llevaban muy bien y lo curioso es que tenían vidas muy parecidas (solo en algunas cosas).

Ya sabía que cuando se encontrara con Aika esta le iba a preguntar si todavía le hablaba a Karina. No es que Sakura no quisiera dejar de lado la nostalgia pero es que todo se había conjuntado para traerle más recuerdos que de costumbre ese semestre: Aika de nuevo como su maestra, el grupo con el que se juntaba afuera de su salón, y pues como siempre todo el mundo recordándole a Shaoran.

No podía evitarlo pero sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas algo muy doloroso venía a su mente.

CONTINUARA

Esperamos les haya gustado, se despiden sanae, sana y cometín. No olviden dejar sus opiniones.


	4. Necesito que me hagas un favor

Los personajes son de CCS y le pertenecen a CLAMP. Espero que les guste, se aceptan opiniones.

Cecy, muchas gracias por apoyarnos y pues estamos tratando de seguir tu consejo, nos gusta que nos digan sus opiniones, porque solo así se puede crecer y si, vamos a seguir así de puntuales; claro hasta que comiencen los exámenes muy a nuestro pesar tendremos que dejarlo como 1 semana y media o menos, pero todavía falta para eso. Se los haremos saber cuando eso pase y muchas gracias por tus comentarios y esperamos seguir oyendo de ti (bueno leyendo tu sabes el internet).

sanae: cometín, ya habíamos que esa historia la ibamos a meter después, pero, para que no me pegues la voy a meter en el 5o. o 6o. capítulo, a gusto?

cometín: más te vale

sana: ya dejen de pelearse

sanae: tienes razón mejor comenzamos

**Necesito que me hagas un favor**

No podía evitarlo pero sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas algo muy doloroso venía a su mente.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- dijo Iori algo preocupada.

-Si, no es nada, solo necesito tomar aire fresco- esbozó una sonrisa fingida y salió del salón –Ahorita regreso- dijo.

Salió y se disponía a bajar las escaleras porque su salón se encontraba en el segundo piso pero recordó que seguramente Caín estaría abajo y no estaba de humar para aguantar sus burlas; además si Mamoru la veía de seguro no tardaría en preguntarle que era lo que tenía y ella quería estar sola.

Sakura se dirigió al baño, estaba solo, ahí se preguntó "¿Por qué todavía me duele si fue hace ya mucho?, además han pasado otras cosas".

Pero no podía evitarlo, por eso no le gustaba hablar de eso era uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos que tenía, de esos que siempre marcan a las personas.

FLASH BACK

Ese día Sakura se levantó muy temprano; pero se la paso viendo televisión.

-Recuerde que hoy no deberá pasar por debajo de ninguna escalera, cuidado con los gatos negros, bla, bla, bla.-

"Vaya esas son tonterías yo ya he pasado por debajo de las escaleras, se me han atravesado gatos negros y nunca he tenido mala suerte y hoy no será la excepción ya parece que me voy a dejar engañar"

Y es que ella aunque a veces creía cualquier cosa pues ya había comprobado que ese día no tenía nada de mala suerte (ilusa :D).

-Tonterías- dijo y se apresuró a alistarse para la escuela.

Llegó a la escuela temprano para terminar la tarea, ya se le había hecho costumbre ir a la escuela temprano a terminar o hacer la tarea con sus amigos; digamos que la hacían colectivamente y así se apoyaban unos a otros.

Llegó a su salón el cual no tenía los asientos al mismo nivel (ya saben los habían mandado a un auditorio) y bueno la verdad casi todos estaban contentos pues se les facilitaba copiarles a los de enfrente.

Habían varios haciendo su tarea cuando ella entró, dejó sus cosas donde normalmente se sentaba y saludó a todos, con excepción de Maya, Aome y Nabiki, no porque Sakura fuera mala persona pero es que ellas se empeñaban en portarse mala onda con ella además en una ocasión Maya llegó después de ella y no la saludó y pues había dejado muy claro el mensaje para Sakura; además sus amigas la secundaban cuando ella estaba cerca y como Sakura no tenía tiempo de hacer un entripado pues se dirigió a hacer su tarea en hojas blancas (malditos requisitos :p).

Después llegó Shaoran quién saludó a todos pero por alguna razón ignoró a Sakura como si estuviera molesto con ella. Salió del salón diciendo –Ahorita vengo-

Sakura lo siguió; ellos eran muy buenos amigos y pues quería arreglar el malentendido de inmediato, además le importaba mucho la amistad de Shaoran.

Ella salió por la otra puerta (es un auditorio y tiene dos puertas para que nunca pases en medio cuando hay un expositor).

-Shaoran-

-Lo siento tengo que ir con mis amigos-

-Está bien pero quisiera saber por que me ignoraste-

Parecía que Shaoran no estaba de humor para nada y menos para eso.

-Mejor me regreso al salón-

-pero- Shaoran la había ignorado de nuevo.

-Mira no molestes!!!, y si quieres puedes ir a acusarme con la maestra!!!-

-¿Que?-

-Lo que oíste, me importa un comino lo que hagas-

-Pues no tengo por que decirle a nadie nada y por mi puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana no me importa!!!!!!!!!!!-

Shaoran regresó al salón y Sakura fue a buscar a Karina que estaba en una de las bancas de atrás.

Sakura llegó llorando con su amiga y le contó todo. Karina podía ser rencorosa pero en verdad estimaba a Sakura y estaba muy molesta con Shaoran por su estúpido comportamiento; por que en su opinión Sakura no le había dicho ni hecho nada para que el la tratara así.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo te presto hojas y pluma para que hagas la tarea, es más te la paso y así no regresas al salón hasta que comience la clase-

-Gracias Karina- y abrazó a su amiga.

Terminaron la tarea y llegó la hora en que debían regresar al salón. Entraron cuando llegó el profesor de cálculo, Shaoran al ver entrar a Sakura en el salón decidió salirse, no estaba de humor para verla y menos después de haberle gritado así; además estaba de por medio su orgullo, ese orgullo tan grande que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Sakura se entristeció al verlo salir

-Animo- dijo Karina.

Sakura trató de poner atención, incluso de reírse de los comentarios que hacían del profesor que era gordito, usaba lentes, tenía barba y el cabello largo y se le acomodaba de tal manera que parecía que tenía cuernos.

-Torito- susurró uno de sus compañeros

-Muuu- dijo otro

El profesor volteó, pero no pudo identificar de donde salió el sonido; y como era novato, decidió seguir dando su clase.

Sakura trató de reírse, pero ya ni eso la animaba, necesitaba salirse y tomar aire fresco.

Se levantó y salió del salón, no sin antes encargarle sus cosas a Karina.

Se paseó por la escuela siempre con los mismos pensamientos "¿Qué le hice? ¿Por qué me trató así?"

Pero llegaron las 8 de la noche y pues le tocaba clase con Aika y no podía faltar, ya que si se ponía de malas era de armas tomar, y esto le constaba a Shaoran a quién le había bajado 3 puntos el parcial pasado por algo que alguien más había hecho, pero como Aika no pudo descubrir quien había sido, decidió bajarles 3 puntos a todos los que se habían volado su clase.

Así que conociendo a Aika, era mejor entrar a clase. Sakura entró al salón después de que salió otro de sus profesores. Vio que después de ella entró Shaoran.

-¿Acaso Shaoran no entró a la otra clase?-

-No, al igual que tu se la pasó todo el tiempo afuera- dijo Karina.

-¿me pasas los apuntes?-

-Si-

A estas alturas todos en su salón se habían enterado del pleito (y como no semejantes gritotes :p).

Pero ya no pudieron seguir hablando, Aika había llegado tan elegante y hermosa como siempre (esa era la otra razón por la cual los varones no faltaban a su clase, ya saben el taco de ojo :D).

-Bueno muchachos, hemos terminado nuestras clases, ya hemos abarcado todo el semestre y, pues les quiero proponer que hagamos algunas actividades, traje un casette-

-Sakura pasa al frente-

-Si-

Todos se empezaron a reír de Sakura y ésta no supo porque, Aika se molestó bastante.

-Ve a tu lugar Sakura-

-Si-

-Me avergüenzo de su comportamiento (mirando a Shaoran)-

-Así nos llevamos- dijo Shaoran

-Pero no en mi clase y pues ya ven porque les baje los puntos en el 2o. parcial y no en este (todavía mirando a Shaoran)-

-Pues por lo que respecta a mí, me puede reprobar si quiere- dijo Shaoran

o.o "No esperen" pensó Sakura muy tarde.

-Bien, pues ya tiene su NP y se puede retirar en cuanto quiera-

-Bien- Shaoran tomó sus cosas y salió del salón

-Bueno bajo estas circunstancias, me rehúso a seguir dándoles clase, doy el curso por terminado, pueden irse-

Todos salieron del salón, algunos viendo feo a Sakura.

Sakura se acercó a la profesora y le dijo

-Ahora si la regó-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues Shaoran y yo nos peleamos en la tarde y ahora todos creen que yo vine con el chisme-

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, a ver como lo arreglamos-

-Maestra-

-Si, dime Maya-

-Yo creo que cuando uno trae problemas a veces sin querer se desquita con las personas-

"¿Que sabe ella que yo no?" pensó Sakura.

-Además si yo en un supuesto me peleara con Aome, no iría a decir Nabiki me pelee con Aome...-

-Momento, ya se por donde va tu comentario, y déjame decirte que yo apenas me acabo de enterar que ellos dos se pelearon, así que por favor guárdate tus comentarios-

Maya salió muy molesta seguida de sus amigas.

-Bueno, gracias por todo- dijo Sakura

-Está bien, nos vemos y te prometo darle la oportunidad de que hable conmigo-

-Gracias-

Sakura salió y vio a Shaoran rodeado por sus amigos, todos pasaban su mirada de uno a otro.

-Los problemas de 2 son de eso de 2 y no de 3-

-Yo, no le dije nada-

Shaoran no contestó nada.

Sakura suspiró –Deberías hablar con ella-

Shaoran parecía no haberla oído, al parecer el había pensado lo mismo puesto que siguió a la maestra.

Nadie quiso irse a su casa hasta saber en que acababa todo (chismosos :p).

Cuando Shaoran regresó les dijo que lo había arreglado todo; y para sorpresa de Sakura se despidió de ella.

Sakura suspiró aliviada parecía no haber tenido mayores consecuencias.

Al día siguiente llegó a la escuela sonriente, solo para encontrarse con que Shaoran ya no le dirigía la palabra.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Sakura estás bien- dijo Iori preocupada

-Es que como te tardaste decidí buscarte-

-Si, no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor- sonrió ella, al parecer le había hecho bien desahogarse.

Salieron del baño

-Saku, Iori- les saludó un muchacho bastante apuesto, alto y con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hola Mamoru- dijo Sakura

-Ya nos habías saludado- dijo Iori.

-Si, lo que pasa es que quería ver si te quieres lanzar de consejera Sakura-

-¿Yo?-

-Claro, tienes el promedio-

-No gracias, yo paso-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

-Bueno en ese caso necesito que me hagas un favor, en cuanto veas a Li, lo tratas de convencer para que el se lance, ya que a ti si te hace caso-

-Pero-

-Pero nada, cuento contigo-

Lo que faltaba, tenía que convencer a Shaoran de que se lanzara de candidato, cosa que no iba a ser nada fácil, además no estaba muy segura de si ella quería verlo (la negación es el primer síntoma :D)

-Vamos a clase, a lo mejor la próxima semana llego temprano- dijo Sakura.

-¿Vas a convencerlo?-

-Todavía no lo se, además no creo que quiera-

CONTINUARA

Esperamos les haya gustado, se despiden sanae, sana y cometín. No olviden opinar por favor.


	5. Si las miradas fueran puñales

Perdón por tardarnos tanto; pero surgieron unos imprevistos. De ahora en adelante prometemos actualizar más pronto, le estamos echando ganas.

cometín: chismosa

sanae: solo por que tú no estés haciendo nada no significa que nosotras no.

sana: así es

cometín: pues todavía sigo esperando que subas mi capítulo

sana y sanae: pues ayudanos para que podamos integrarlo

cometín: está bien porque solo así trabajan

sys: qué!

Se echan a correr detrás de el

Bueno ahora si comenzamos

**Si las miradas fueran puñales…**

Vamos a clase, a lo mejor la próxima semana llego temprano- dijo Sakura.

¿Vas a convencerlo?-

Todavía no lo se, además no creo que quiera-

El siguiente miércoles iban en el auto Mamoru, Iori y Sakura

¿Todavía quieres a Ichitaka?- preguntó Sakura.

Sí, pero creo que ya no le importo- contestó Iori.

Eso dice, pero deberías ver como se pone cuando se te acerca Seto- dijo Sakura

Si, es todo un show- dijo Mamoru.

Si las miradas fueran puñales pobre de Seto- dijo Sakura.

Muy cierto- dijo Mamoru.

Debiste verlo cuando te coqueteó Nelson- dijo Sakura

Pues todavía no sé que onda con el- dijo Iori –además no sé… tengo que pensarlo-

Sakura detuvo el carro para dejar a Iori.

Nos vemos mañana- dijo Iori.

Nos vemos- respondieron ellos.

Oye y ¿qué pasó con lo que me dijiste de Li?- dijo Sakura -¿Cuándo tiene que registrarse? Por que estaba pensando venir el lunes-

Ah, no te preocupes por eso; hablé con Delia, la actual consejera ¿la conoces?-

Si- contestó Sakura.

Bueno, ella va en el salón de Li y habló con él y lo convenció, así que no será necesario que hables con él-

Está bien-

Dejó como siempre a Mamoru para que tomara el autobús y ella se dirigió a su casa; al llegar se dirigió a su habitación y pensó "¿Por qué me cuesta trabajo enfrentarlo¿Porqué no puedo superarlo?" Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente Sakura llegó a la escuela y vio reunidos a varios. Se aproximó y los saludó.

¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del viernes?- preguntó Caín.

Si, claro- dijo Sakura.

Bueno, nos vemos el viernes a las 3 en el salón ¿OK?- dijo Caín.

Si- contestaron todos.

En el resto del día, en su salón se la pasaron organizándose en equipos y tuvieron una pelea con Karina.

Yo voy a estar con quién yo quiera- dijo Karina.

Por mí haz lo que quieras- dijo Sakura –nada más quiero mi material-

Si, te lo doy mañana- dijo Karina.

Pero, ya habíamos quedado en algo- dijo Iori.

Iori se aproximó a Karina con ganas de golpearla, pero vio a Taro y se detuvo; quería mucho a Taro como para pelearse con el.

Vámonos- dijo Sakura.

Si-

Ya afuera del salón…

Cuando necesitaba de nosotras, aquí estaba y ahora nos da una patada en el trasero- dijo Iori.

Si, pero solo te haces daño enojándote. No hagas bilis por alguien que no vale la pena- dijo Sakura.

Está bien-

Esa no era la primera vez que Sakura y Karina tenían una pelea y no era la primera vez que la excluía de un equipo.

FLASH BACK

"Ya se me hizo bien tarde, ya son 4:30"

Sakura llegó a su salón pero no había nadie; ya iba en 4o. semestre. Así que decidió marcarle a su celular a Karina para saber donde estaban.

Bueno-

Soy Sakura ¿En donde están?-

Estamos en las canchas, ya se acabó la clase-

Voy para allá-

Al llegar a las canchas…

¿Qué dijo la maestra¿Ya se organizaron en equipos?-

Si, son de 4; en mi equipo están Taro, Miroku y Ryoga- dijo Karina –Como no llegabas, pues así lo hicimos-

Está bien-

"Ahora a ver que hago y todo por que salí tarde del trabajo" Sakura se sentó en otro lado.

Hola- dijo Ryoga –¿Por que está enojada Karina contigo?

Porque a el profe de circuitos le puso 8 y a mí 9 en el trabajo que hicimos al final del semestre pasado-

A veces es difícil tratar con ella- dijo Ryoga.

Si, pero es tu novia y ya sabes como se pone-

Si, pero tu eres mi amiga y me vale que se enoje-

Bueno-

Busca equipo y si no encuentras yo me paso contigo ¿sale?-

Sale-

Luego la ponemos en su lugar-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Mejor vamos con Ryu y Rei para que estemos en equipo en todas las clases- dijo Sakura

Bien-

¿Has notado que ahora se están llevando mejor?- preguntó Sakura.

Si, parece que por fin se le va a hacer a Ryu-

Espero que así sea, Ryu es muy buena persona-

Si, vamos a buscarlos-

Estuvieron vacilando y echando desgorre un rato hasta que tuvieron que irse a clase de Aika.

Ya deberías olvidar a Shaoran y buscarte otro mejor- dijo Ryu.

Yo quiero conocer a Shaoran-dijo Rei.

Un día de estos que se aparezca por aquí- dijo Sakura

No te hagas, te dije algo- dijo Ryu.

No creas que no lo he intentado-

Buenas noches- dijo Aika.

Buenas noches- contestaron.

Pero Sakura estaba ausente el comentario de Ryu la puso a recordar.

FLASH BACK

Era un día Domingo después del martes 13 y su hermano estaba jugando fútbol y uno de sus amigos que a Sakura le gustaba se acercó.

¿Qué tal Saku?-

Bien y ¿tu¿Cómo has estado Yukito?-

Me estaba preguntando si me podrías acompañar a hacer un trámite-

Claro¿Cuándo?-

Mañana-

Si, claro-

Nos vemos a las 2 mañana cerca de la escuela-

OK-

El lunes fueron a hacer el trámite y Yukito la acompañó a la escuela pero para fortuna de todos no estaba Shaoran; así que solo le pudieron contar el chisme el día siguiente.

El martes Sakura decidió hablarle a Yukito para checar algunas cosas con el (Aja si como no).

Estaba en un teléfono público desde donde la veían en una banca Shaoran, Miroku, Taro, Karina, Ryoga y Esteban.

Sakura tardó como media hora hablando con Yukito, mientras Karina reía divertida.

Cuando Sakura se aproximó a ellos…

¿De que te reías?- le preguntó a Karina

Es que si las miradas fueran puñales, ya serías coladera-

¿Cómo?-

Si, hubieras visto a Shaoran-

¿Qué parte de que el teléfono es PÚBLICO no entiendes?- dijo Ryoga.

Abrazó a Sakura por la cintura mientras Shaoran quería matarlo con la mirada.

CONTINUARÁ

Se despide sana, sanae y cometín, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
